EQG: A Holiday Dash
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: A request for retro mania. As the holidays come around everyone in Canterlot is excited, especially Rainbow Dash. Her busy mother will finally be here for Christmas in she can't remember how long. Unfortunately when she gets a bit of bad news, Dash falls into the dumps, but maybe a mysterious stranger can bring a little magic to lift her spirits.


"I'm just saying, how can you not like Christmas?" Indigo Zap asked Sour Sweet as they strolled through the crowded mall.

"Oh you're right. What's not to like?" the pink haired girl said with sarcastic joy. _"Besides a bearded fat guy who gives things to little kids,_ d _emonic snow, and a reindeer mutant that wouldn't have survived his first year let alone be liked by his own species."_

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, sorry I brought it up. Can you at least help me with these bags."

The two were among hundreds of people packed inside the local mall doing some last minute shopping. In the mass of shoppers were Sunset, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. "Oh, my back," Sunset said as she held several large bags. "Rarity, did you really have to buy the entire store." she joked.

"Sorry darling, just needed to get a few things on Sweetie Belle's list."

"A few things?" Dash shouted over the crowd. "What are you getting her for her birthday, a yacht?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. It would never fit in the front yard." Rarity jested as they approached a table in the commissary saved by Fluttershy.

"Hey girls, over here." She waved as the girls set down their bags and took a heavy load off. "Is the shopping trip going well?"

"Great!" Everyone almost jumped out of their skin as Pinkie Pie popped out of one of the bags. "You should have seen it. This lady was all like, 'Hey I saw that first.' and Rarity was all, 'Not on your life.' and then there was this big mass of people on the escalator and it was like an amusement park ride."

"No wonder I almost broke my back trying to carry that one." Rainbow complained as she gently rubbed her back.

"I'm not that heavy."

"Anyway, so who's super excited about the holidays?"

"I'm sure Applejack is." Rarity commented. "She said she was getting things ready for her family reunion/Christmas in Appleloosa. It's certain to be a day to remember."

"Us too," Pinkie blurted out. "My family has a cozy little shack up north where we'll be having all sorts of super holiday fun!"

"Same here," Sunset Shimmer chimed in. "Princess Twilight invited me to spend the holiday with them in Canterlot. It'll be nice to see how things have changed since I've been gone. And she's super excited for me to meet this new pupil of hers."

"What about you Rarity?" Sunset shifted the conversation to the violet haired girl.

"Oh, well nothing fancy. Just a simple weekend...at one of the most luxurious hotels in the world!" she squealed and giggled with excitement before collecting herself. "My mother won it in a radio contest."

After, Fluttershy spoke up with her plans. "A few of the other students are singing at a charity dinner in Fillydelphia and they've asked me to perform with them." The others looked on in stunned silence. No one could believe the meek girl among them would volunteer to be on stage. "At first I was really nervous about accepting, but it's for a good cause. And after all the performances we've done I realized I have nothing to worry about."

"So you're all going out of town?" Dash inquired. "Cool. Hope you guys have an awesome time."

"What about you Dash?" Pinkie asked as she unashamedly sifted through Rarity's things.

"Well, my mom's finally taking time out of her busy schedule to spend the holidays with at home instead of, you know, working. So I can't wait to..." Dash halted as she heard her phone ring. "Hello? Hey mom!" the rainbow haired girl sat up in her seat, a huge smile on her face as she continued her conversation. "Yeah I...Huh? Oh...No I understand. It's just how things go. Yeah, for sure."

The others looked across the table as their friend's smile quickly faded to a despondent look. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's just...my mom has some important business and she's not gonna be able to make it home."

Sunset placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Dash. We all know how important this was to you."

"Eh, it's okay," She slowly got up from her place at the table. "Things don't always work out, that's all."

"Um, you know Dash, you could spend the holiday with my family," Fluttershy suggested with a light smile. "They'd love to have you."

"Is your brother going to be there?"

"Zephyr? Yes."

"Pass."

"Rainbow, you shouldn't have to be alone on Christmas. Maybe...Maybe I just won't go."

"No Fluttershy. You don't have to do that. And like you said, it's for a good cause. But really you guys, I'll be fine. Enjoy yourselves." Dash excused herself and took a walk as the others traded worried looks.

Eventually Dash made her way to a small sweets shop and seated herself at one of the stools at the counter. Despite all the hustle and bustle around her, there was no one else but her. Even the employees seemed to have called it a night as Dash peered over the counter and took a glance around her. Not a second later, she turned back to see a young man with violet skin and red hair manning the counter cleaning a glass. "Hello, names Art. What can I get you?"

Dash merely gave a huff as an answer. "Something wrong? Maybe I can help."

"Believe me buddy, if you could help me I'd consider it a miracle."

"Well it is the season for it," Art said with a grin.

"Yeah?" Dash chuckled lightly. "Well it's certainly not feeling like it. I thought, just this once, that this would be the perfect Christmas. Now it'll just be like any other day: Me at home, waiting for someone who always seems one more assignment away from the door."

"Well maybe you'll be surprised. You like hot chocolate?" She gave a small nod as he whipped up one warm, chocolaty beverage topped with whipped cream and peppermint sprinkles. "Here you are. My, patented peppermint blizzard. Guaranteed to lift your spirits."

"Thanks." she said half-heartedly before she reached for her wallet. "How much?"

"On the house." The statement caused Dash to respond with a raised eyebrow. "Where I come from, everyone gets a present on Christmas Eve."

The girl flashed a half smile before looking down and taking a sip of the drink. "Pretty good." She looked up and was alarmed to find herself in her house, Fluttershy seated across the table. Outside of how strange having been sent to her home in the blink of an eye, Dash noticed that her friend was noticeably younger. "Uh, Fluttershy?"

"Yes."

"We're-We're at my house."

"Uh-huh," The pink haired girl gave her friend a worried look as she was busy working on some hand crafted ornaments. "You said you wanted to make ornaments for your tree, remember?"

"I guess so, but-but why do you look so young?"

"Rainbow, are you feeling alright?"

Dash's eyes opened wide in horror as she looked down at herself. She found that she was noticeably smaller and less "developed". "Quick Fluttershy, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, and you just turned thirteen a few days ago." Looking a bit nervous by the random questioning and strange behavior.

"Wait," Dash looked down at the drink in front of her. "The drink. Art. He must have done this!"

"Who's Art?"

The multicolored girl got to her feet, ignoring her friend's question. "He must have used some kind of freaky magic to send me back in time. I gotta go talk to Sunset."

"The new girl at school? What's she got to do with this?"

"Right, she's still secretly evil," Dash said under her breath as she realized getting any answers from this Sunset would be like pulling teeth. She spun around in the room, searching for any trace of the young soda jerk. "Hey Art! Show yourself! Think you can slip me a magical micky?"

"Dash, maybe you should lay down for a bit until your aunt gets back. You don't seem well." Before anything could be done further, the doorbell rang. Dash immediately ran to it and opened it up to find two girls her same age. One sported dark blue hair styled in a mohawk and the other had dark pink hair with green highlights tied in two buns.

Not looking up, the blue haired girl began to read from a sheet of paper in her hands. "Dear sir and or madam, my name is..."

"Indigo, Sour Sweet?" Dash blurted out in disbelief, catching the two off guard.

"Do we know you?" Indigo gave her a curious look over.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean you will but I don't have time to explain right now." Dash reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up collection of dollars, depositing them into the cup Sour was holding. "Here you go. Now if you'll excuse me I have to figure out how to get home." Not a second later she shut the door on them, leaving the two a bit dumbfounded.

"Merry Christmas." Zap said as the two turned to leave. "Weird girl. Doesn't even know she's already home."

"I though she was simply delightful," Sour said happily before frowning. " _If you're into those ditzy goofball types that is._ "

"Hey guys." Lemon Zest said as she strolled down the street with Sunny Flare.

" _Speak of the devil and she shall appear._ "

Meanwhile Dash was back in the house as Fluttershy was seated on the couch. The girl looked a bit despondent as she finished a call on her phone. "Dash I have terrible news. The band that was supposed to play at the animal shelter fundraiser canceled and we've already sold so many tickets."

Still looking around the room for any clue on how to get back, Rainbow addressed her friend. "Don't worry about it Flutters. They'll get someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Applejack's gonna get Countess Coloratura to play for the show." Dash wasn't just making things up to make her feel better as that moment had already happened for her.

"She told you that?"

"In a way, yes."

Fluttershy's somber mood turned into one of elation as she sprung from the couch and hugged Dash. "Oh this is so wonderful. I don't even know what to say."

"Flutter...shy...can't...breathe." Dash closed her eyes tightly amid the crushing vice that was a Fluttershy hug. After a few seconds she found that the pressure of the hug had been alleviated and she was, once again, in her own room and even younger. Judging by the posters on her wall and the ugly sweater she was wearing, she had a pretty good idea what year it was. "Great, fantastic, wonderful. Now I'm six." She threw her hands up in frustration. "Art, if you're listening and I know you are: What did I do to you?"

"Um, who are you talking to dear?" the girl turned to see her mother, Firefly, standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" Dash was flabbergasted seeing her mother standing right in front of her. "Uh, no one mom, just...rehearsing for a play is all."

"What play?"

"Oh," She froze up as she had to think of something quick. "Uh, just something a friend of mine wrote. Listen mom, I really need your help. I know it may sound crazy but I keep getting younger."

Firefly gave a chuckle before walking over and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. "Don't knock that talent when you get to be my age."

"I'm serious mom, I..." The two were stopped by a tapping at the front door. They open it for Rainbow to see an even younger Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap with a group of others as they sing carols.

"We wish you a rockin' Christmas!" Indigo sang loudly before Sour Sweet interrupted her.

"I don't mean to be rude Indigo," She smiled. " _But it's Merry Christmas you twit._ "

"That's so lame. Why can't we do my version?" The two went back and forth as the group excused themselves and the family shut the door.

"Well that was...something." Firefly said as her cellphone rang. "Hello? Yes. What happened? What do you mean it's...? I see. Alright, I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and let out a disappointed sigh. Dash new where this was going, like so many times before, or rather to come. "That was my boss."

"He needs you to come in and work and you won't be here for Christmas." Dash said despondently.

"How...?" Firefly dismissed it and brought her daughter close to her. "I'm sorry, I know you had your heart set on it but I promise things will be different soon."

Dash sighed herself before looking up at her mother. "It's alright. You get busy sometime. It's just the way things are gonna be. This year they need you and next year they'll need you too and you'll just get busier and busier but I'll learn to deal with it."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because you will. You'll be away more and more until it's like you're not here at all." the girl curled up into a ball on the couch. Her mother leaned in over her.

"Dash, I know it's been hard lately but I want you to know something. Maybe I will have to take on more responsibilities someday and I may have to be away a little more but believe me when I say that it doesn't mean I love you any less." Dash jumped up and the two embraced in a tearful hug. "You know, if you want we could open the presents early."

"No," Dash said as she giggled. "This is the best present right here." It wasn't long before she was sound asleep. Firefly gently lifted her, placed her under the sheets of her bed and kissed her goodnight.

"Dash? Dash? Rainbow Dash?" She opened her eyes slowly to the sight of Fluttershy and the rest of her friends in the mall. Her head lifted from the table she was seated at and turned slightly to see the others. "Are you alright."

"Uh, yeah." To her surprise the spot where Art's shop had been was blank. "Just a little tired I guess. Listen I wanted to apologize for being such a wet blanket earlier."

"Don't worry about it. We understand." said Sunset with a smile.

"In fact," Pinkie burst into the conversation looking ready to explode. "We've got something to show you!" Dash gave a raised eyebrow as the others led her outside. At the end of the parking lot was a large motor home. The group walked up and knocked on the door and a few moments later Applejack opened it.

"Howdy."

"AJ?" Dash said, surprised to see the farm girl.

"Well, come on in." Everyone stepped inside to see the vehicle being decorated in holiday décor by Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith.

"What is all this?"

"Well," Rarity answered. "We thought that even though we're all going to be apart for Christmas,"

"Why not throw a party now while we're all together?" Pinkie finished as she jumped up excitedly.

"So, what do you think?" Fluttershy asked as the others waited for Dash's response. The girl remained silent for several seconds before tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"You got somethin' in yer eye sugarcube?" AJ asked in an attempt to let Dash keep her tough girl status.

"No, I'm crying. Shut up about it. Still, thank you all. Now let's party down!" The festivities got into full swing as everyone helped themselves to the refreshments and Rarity and Pinkie presented the group with surprise gifts.

"Hey Sunset, got a sec?" Dash called her friend over, intent on telling her of the strange occurrence earlier which she refused to accept as merely a dream.

A cup of punch in hand, Sunset made her way over to Dash. "What's up?"

Before Dash could tell her what she had wanted, her phone rang. "Hello? Hey mom." She excused herself for a moment. "It's okay, really. I know what you're doing is really important. Yeah, I'd like that. Okay, it's a date for sure. Love you too." Dash returned to where Sunset was seated and waiting.

"Everything cool?" She inquired as Rainbow nodded, a bright smile on her face. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You know, it's not important right now. Let's get some of those sugar cookies before Pinkie demolishes them all." The two laughed as they watched Pinkie stuff a mound of the confections in her hair.

Down the road a young man walked down the icy streets in a green hoodie. As he walked a taxi cab pulled up on the side of him. The passenger side window opened and the driver, a young man with violet skin and red addressed the traveler. "Can I give you a lift?"

"No money." said the hooded man as he pulled out his empty pockets.

"Fairs on the house tonight. So where can I take you tonight?"

"I wanted to see my girlfriend. It's our baby girl's first Christmas," He turned his eyes to a small picture of himself and a newborn. "Her folks aren't too keen on me coming around though. I'm such a screw up. Doubt they'd even open the door if they knew it was me."

The taxi driver pondered for a moment before he responded. "Maybe I can talk to them for you. Let them know what it means to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Where I come from everyone gets a present on Christmas Eve." The driver gave a genuine smile as the young man got into the cab. Soon they were on their way to what must have seemed to the young passenger, a holiday miracle.


End file.
